my prey, my love
by mYesungie.Wife
Summary: isakan kesedihan terdengar kuat disalah satu rumah kecil dipinggir kota Seoul. "layani aku malam ini" ."aku tidak terima penolakan".Dia mangsaku, dia mainanku, dan sekarang … aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya. Aku mencintai mangsaku./YAOI/VampFict Pasaran/OneShoot/HaeHyuk/mindRnR?


My Prey, My Love

.

Chapter 1

Rated : M = Mollayo

.

.

Dia mangsaku, dia mainanku,

dan sekarang …

aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Aku mencintai mangsaku.

VampFict

.

Disc.: Cuma pinjem nama

.

Cast : HaeHyuk, other cast nyusul

It's Yaoi, BL, OOC, gaje dan banyak sekali Typo's, cerita pasaran, dan keburukan lainnya.

.

Gak suka Chara, Yaoi, atau Cerita, saya harap anda segera mengklik tanda silang dipojok kanan atas. Dari pada anda harus nge-FLAME atau nge-BASH

Don't Like Don't Read

Nb. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Jika anda SIDERS lebih baik anda pergi sebelum saya menyumpahi anda

Ini ff re-post, jadi kalo masih jelek, mian..

Ini sudah saya edit, juga saya tambahin

Mian kalo masih kurang panjang..

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Plakk Hiks.. hiks.. plak

Bunyi tamparan ditemani isakan kesedihan terdengar kuat disalah satu rumah kecil dipinggir kota Seoul.

"dasar anak bod*h, tak tau diuntung, apa susahnya kau melakukan apa yang kusuruh" bentak seorang pria paruh baya pada namja manis yang masih terisak dikakinya.

"hiks.. appa.. hyukkie gak mau melakukannya appa.. hiks.. hyukkie takut ahjussi itu.. hiks.. ahjussi itu ingin.. hiks.. ingin..- ahkkhh" namja manis yang bernama eunhyuk itu tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika namja yang dipanggil appa olehnya itu menarik kuat rambutnya, membuatnya memekik keras karna kesakitan.

"kau itu harus menghasilkan uang untuk-ku. Jadi turuti perintah-ku atau aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu !" teriak pria itu didepan wajah eunhyuk yang masih ketakutan. "sekarang ikut aku" eunhyuk ditarik keluar rumah menuju suatu tempat yang lumayan ramai didaerah perumahan kumuh itu.

"jebal, appa.. hiks.. hyukkie gak mau.."

"Diam!" bentak sang appa.

.

0ooo00oo00ooo0

.

Other Side

Malam purnama ini terasa begitu meng'haus'kan bagi 'sesuatu' yang sedang berdiri pada sebuah atap rumah.

Brakk

Bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh membuat seseorang itu menoleh dan tersenyum penuh seringaian. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri dikaki namja disebelahnya itu. "masih haus Mimi-ge ?" Tanya nya pada seseorang yang dipanggil Mimi –Zhoumi- tersebut.

"apakah Tuan muda Aiden juga ?".

Namja yang dipanggil Aiden itu menggeleng, "tapi aku ingin bermain-main sebentar" ucapnya kemudian dan Zhoumi hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Namja yang bernama Aiden itu mulai melompati gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit diikuti namja tinggi yang notabene-nya adalah pengawalnya. Aiden berhenti dan berdiri disebuah balkon gedung tua, angin malam yang berhembus kencang sedikit menerpa rambut hitam kelamnya.

"kau mencium aroma ini, darah yang manis." Ucapnya setelah zhoumi berdiri disebelahnya. Mata-nya yang tajam menelusuri setiap tempat didekatnya sampai akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Aiden mulai lagi untuk melompati setiap rumah yang dilaluinya, tidak terlalu sulit, mengingat mereka adalaah seorang makhluk ilusi bernama 'vampire'.

Aiden terus memperhatikan seorang.. ah, tidak, dua orang namja yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah Bar. Yang satu terlihat sudah tua dan jelek, sedangkan yang satunya lagi terlihat lebih muda dan manis, sayang saja pemuda manis itu terlihat sedang menangis. Tak bermaksud mengintip akhirnya Aiden bersama Zhoumi keluar dari persembunyian dan mengikuti kedua namja itu masuk kedalam Bar tersebut.

.

"Duduk dan Diam disini !" Aiden menajamkan pendengarannya saat didengarnya namja tua itu berteriak pada namja manis disebelahnya. Sepertinya ia tak bisa kalau tak menguping, dirinya terlalu penasaran dan ingin tahu.

Aiden mulai mengamati namja tua itu yang mulai duduk bersama ketiga temannya.

"ya.. Gae Jun, kau masih mau bermain ?, ku kira kau sudah tidak punya uang.." ledek seorang namja yang seumuran dengannya.

"aish.. tak perlu uang untuk bermain judi kan ?"

"eh.. maksudmu?"

Namja tua yang bernama Gae Jun itu melirik namja manis yang duduk disebelahnya, "namanya EunHyuk, dia taruhan-ku malam ini"

"Mwo?.. appa?" eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan appa-nya tersebut. Sedetik kemudian bulir bening itu kembali turun.

Ketiga teman namja itu hanya menyeringai dalam duduknya, merasa dengan yakin bisa mendapatkan namja manis yang sedang terisak pelan itu.

Aiden yang memperhatikan kejadian itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri 'buruan'nya. Zhoumi hanya bisa diam melihat Tuan muda nya itu, toh, nantinya dia juga akan dapat bagian. Biarkan saja dulu Tuan mudanya itu bermain-main.

"boleh aku bergabung ?" Tanya Aiden lalu duduk disebelah eunhyuk.

"hei.. siapa kau ?"

"nama-ku Donghae dan aku hanya mau bermain." Ucap Aiden memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama korea-nya. Aiden atau Donghae mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dengan tulisan nominal angka yang tidak sedikit dari jas hitam yang dipakainya, lalu melemparnya ke tengah meja. "jadi, siapa yang akan memulai ?" ucap Donghae.

Lalu salah satu ahjussi disana mulai mengocok dan membagikan kartu. Donghae menyeringai, permainan ini tidak sulit untuknya.

"lihat aku punya angka bagus" ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Dua orang yang berbeda lagi hanya menaruh kartu mereka frustasi karna kalah.

"tunggu dulu, lihat kartu-ku.. hahaha.." ucap ayah eunhyuk senang. "hari ini aku menang.." teriaknya lalu tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil uang diatas meja, namun langsung terhenti ketika tangan seseorang menahannya.

Donghae menaruh kartunya di meja dan menyeringai, "nilai sempurna.. anak ini milikku" ujar donghae tepat ditelinga eunhyuk –ingat posisi donghae duduk-.

Ayah eunhyuk pun hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. "terserah kau, ambil saja anak sialan itu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Wajah donghae tak luput dari sebuah seringaian dibibirnya, tangan donghae mulai bergerak dipinggang eunhyuk, memeluknya secara posesif. Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu. "kau sisanya" bisiknya pelan pada Zhoumi, dan zhoumi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Eunhyuk yang tidak mau ikut Donghae terus saja berusaha lepas dari pelukan tangan donghae dipinggangnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan yang Donghae miliki. Donghae-pun menarik eunhyuk secara paksa keluar tempat itu. Diluar terlihat lebih sepi bahkan tak ada seorang-pun sangat berbeda dengan didalam. Dan Donghae bisa mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang menangis.

"kya! Apa kau tak bisa diam !" teriak Donghae pada eunhyuk yang terus meronta.

"hiks.. tuan.. lepaskan hyukkie, hyukkie tidak mau ikut tuan.. hiks.. hyukkie mau sama appa." Eunhyuk terus meracau dan menangis.

Donghae tersenyum, senyuman manis namun masih tersirat sedikit seringaian. "kau.. tak punya.. Appa" ujar donghae penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Eunhyuk menatap donghae bingung, baru saja eunhyuk hendak menanyakan apa maksudnya, tiba-tiba seseorang terlempar keluar dari dalam bar itu dan mengagetkan eunhyuk.

"Appa !" teriak eunhyuk lalu berniat menolong appa-nya, tapi tertahan karna Donghae memeluk pinggangnya.

"ah.. anda masih disini tuan muda. Maaf saya mengganggu anda." Ucap zhoumi yang keluar dari Bar tersebut.

"hei.. siapa kalian ?, kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku ?" teriak ahjussi itu.

"Zhoumi, lakukan sekarang" perintah Donghae pada zhoumi. Zhoumi mengangguk lalu melihat sekitarnya, memastikan tak ada orang selain mereka disini.

Dengan perlahan zhoumi mendekati mangsanya. Zhoumi menarik kerah baju yang dipakai ahjussi itu lalu dengan cepat mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher ahjussi itu, menancapkan taringnya dan mulai untuk menghisap darahnya.

BRUKK

Donghae menyeringai melihat ahjussi itu terkapar tak bernyawa seperti mangsa-mangsa yang lainnya. Dirinya menatap Eunhyuk yang masih membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Donghae menjilat pelan leher putih mulus eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya leher menoleh menatapnya.

"kau menurut, aku akan lembut. Arra ?" ujar donghae tepat didepan wajah eunhyuk dan membuat namja manis itu mau tak mau mengangguk pelan karna takut. Namja yang disampingnya bukanlah manusia, eunhyuk tahu itu dan dia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk memberontak.

"kita pulang" ujar donghae lalu mengangkat eunhyuk bridal style dan mulai meloncat pada setiap gedung diikuti Zhoumi di belakangnya.

.

.

Dengan pelan donghae membaringkan eunhyuk dikasur empuk miliknya. Dirinya lalu beranjak menindih tubuh yang masih gemetar ketakutan itu. Tangan donghae memulai untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang eunhyuk pakai, akan tetapi dengan cepat eunhyuk menahannya dan menggeleng.

"aku tidak terima penolakan" ujar donghae yang langsung merobek kemeja yang eunhyuk pakai. "layani aku malam ini" tambahnya yang langsung mengunci bibir manis eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang terus memberontak membuat Donghae terpaksa mengikat tangan eunhyuk dengan ikat pinggangnya.

"bukankah sudah kuperingatkan. Atau kau ingin aku bermain kasar ?" Tanya donghae sambil mengelus pipi eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "tapi hyukkie tidak mau melakukannya.. hiks.. jebal tuan.."

"na'ah.. kau makananku malam ini" ucap donghae lalu kembali mencium eunhyuk dengan brutal, terkesan menuntut. Melumat, menggigit, dan menyesap. Lidah donghae mendorong dan menjilat bibir eunhyuk seduktif mencoba mencari jalan untuk masuk kedalam rongga hangat itu dan bergaul dengan pemiliknya.

Eunhyuk yang takut terus menutup mulutnya, menahan gejolak aneh dan desahan yang ingin keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Donghae yang terlihat tidak sabaran menghentikan ciumannya, tangannya memegang kuat rahang eunhyuk dan membuka paksa mulut eunhyuk. Dan kembali donghae mencium eunhyuk secara kasar. Memasukan lidahnya bertemu pemiliknya, mengabsen gigi-gigi eunhyuk, terkadang donghae menghisap kuat lidah eunhyuk.

"angghh.. cpk.. mmpt.. cpk.." desah eunhyuk disela-sela ciuman panasnya. Hatinya terus menjerit, meminta agar sesuatu yang terus menjamahinya ini berhenti. Tangan eunhyuk melemas, dia sudah lelah dan lebih baik pasrah. Dirinya mengerti tak akan mungkin menghentikan kegiatan sesuatu diatasnya ini.

Donghae menghentikan ciumannya saat merasa eunhyuk kehabisan nafas. Dilihatnya dada eunhyuk yang terus turun naik. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan nipples yang sudah merah dan menegang. Donghae menyeringai menatap eunhyuk.

Tak mau menunggu lama, kini ciuman donghae beralih pada leher eunhyuk. "ahh.. oohh.. berhh.. hen.. ahh. Ti.. angh" racau eunhyuk tak jelas karna donghae terus menjilat, mengigit, menghisap, lelu menjilat lagi leher putih mulus itu. Yang sekarang sudah tak mulus karna beberapa kissmark yang menghiasinya.

Satu tangan donghae digunakan untuk menyanggah tubuhnya agar tidak memberatkan eunhyuk,"kau minta berhenti, tapi tubuhmu menginginkan lebih, chagi." Ucap donghae, membuat eunhyuk menggeleng pelan. "jadi kau ingin ini cepat selesai ya ?, baiklah.. kita akan langsung kepermainan inti sekarang." Lagi-lagi donghae menyeringai.

Donghae membuka paksa celana eunhyuk hingga dalamannya, membuat eunhyuk gemetar memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Donghae tersenyum melihat junior kecil eunhyuk yang sudah tegang dengan pre-cum yang menetes dari ujungnya. Pandangan donghae kembali kewajah eunhyuk. Mata sembab dengan tetesan air yang keluar dari mata indahnya itu, bibir sexy yang terlihat bengkak, peluh yang menetes dari dahinya, nafas yang begitu tersengal, membuat libido seorang lee donghae menjadi naik.

Donghae ikut membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga naked sama seperti eunhyuk. Tangan kirinya terjulur untuk meremas dan memainkan junior eunhyuk, membuat eunhyuk mendesah keras. "annghh.. ohh.. enngh..". desahan eunhyuk membuat donghae tersenyum senang, itu artinya dirinya sudah memiliki control pada namja dibawahnya ini.

CROT

Cairan putih kental itu keluar begitu banyak, membasahi jari-jari donghae dan sebagian perutnya dan perut eunhyuk. Donghae menjilat jari-jarinya seperti menjilat sebuah selai di atas es krim. Membuat eunhyuk yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit jijik. Donghae yang mengerti pandangan tidak suka eunhyuk segera melepas kedua tangan eunhyuk yang diikat. Tangan kanan eunhyuk ditarik hingga menyentuh juniornya, membantu donghae mengocoknya lagi dan membuatnya tegang. Lagi-lagi eunhyuk hanya mendesah dan mengerang.

Crott Croott

Eunhyuk keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini tak hanya tangan donghae yang terdapat cairan eunhyuk, tetapi juga tangan eunhyuk. Donghae mengangkat tangan eunhyuk dan membawanya tepat diwajah eunhyuk, "apa kau merasa jijik dengan ini ?-" donghae bertanya menggoda membuat eunhyuk mengangguk pelan karna takut. "-kalau begitu rasakan" dengan cepat donghae membuka mulut eunhyuk dan memasukan jari-jari eunhyuk kedalamnya. "kulum dan jilat." Sambung donghae. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya. Kini mulutnya merasakan cairan asin itu yang memang miliknya. Ingin mengeluarkannya tapi takut jika donghae marah dan berbuat yang lebih extrim. Akhirnya eunhyuk mengalah dan menhisap juga menjilat jari-jari dimulutnya itu.

"shit.." umpat donghae yang melihat betapa sexy-nya namja ini. Melihat namja manis itu mengulum jarinya sendiri membuat donghae berfikir bagaimana kalau juniornya lah yang berada didalam sana. Tapi segera diurungkan niatnya itu. Dia berfikir akan lebih baik jika mengeluarkan langsung di dalam tubuh eunhyuk. Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu membuat sesuatu di daerah selatan donghae menegang.

Dengan cepat donghae mengangkat kaki eunhyuk agar bertengger(?) di bahunya. Tangan kanannya menahan pinggang eunhyuk agar tak bergerak kasar, sedang tangan kirinya sedang mempersiapkan miliknya dibawah sana.

Dirasa sudah cukup besar, donghae menggesekan juniornya dengan manhole pink eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu ketat dihadapannya. "aku takkan melakukan pemanasan, jadi bersiaplah" setelah mengatakan hal itu donghae segera mendorong pinggulnya sangat kuat membuat kejantanannya langsung masuk seluruhnya. "angh.. so tight.. damn it!.. ketatt.." racau donghae.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggghhh…" teriak eunhyuk karna kaget, sesuatu dibawah sana memaksa masuk dengan cepat membuat tubuh eunhyuk merasa terbelah dua. Air matanya sudah mengucur deras mengikuti setiap teriakan yang dikeluarkannya. "hiks.. tuan.. argghh.. keluarkan.. argh.. appo.. appo.. jebal.." eunhyuk terus menangis dan memohon. Tangannya meremas kuat sprei putih disampingnya, entah sejak kapan tangan itu lepas dari mulutnya.

Donghae mendiamkan sebentar miliknya didalam hole ketat eunhyuk. Menatap eunhyuk yang masih menangis sambil terus memohon.

"sstt.. uljima.. aku akan bermain lembut, okey ?" ucap donghae kemudian. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya ketika melihat eunhyuk menangis. Tapi nafsu sudah menguasai hatinya, jadi dia tidak mungkin berhenti ditengah-tengah keadaan seperti ini. Disaat eunhyuk sudah terbiasa dengan perlahan donghae menggerakan pinggulnya.

"aghh.. ohh.." desah donghae ketika miliknya keluar masuk tubuh eunhyuk.

"enngh,, eummpt.." donghae segera meraup bibir seksi eunhyuk karna sedari tadi eunhyuk hanya menahan desahannya dengan mengigit bibirnya.

"keluarkan desahan dan eranganmu, chagi. Atau aku akan berubah kasar lagi" tangan donghae mengelus pelan peluh yang mengalir dipipi eunhyuk. Pinggangnya terus bergerak, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi aneh karna sesuatu yang saling bertubrukan.

"ohh.." desah eunhyuk membuat donghae menyeringai, miliknya sekali lagi menumbuk sesuatu yang diyakini adalah prostat eunhyuk. Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mendesah nikmat dan donghae makin bersemangat mengerjai titik itu.

Gerakan donghae yang semakin liar membuat eunhyuk makin mendesah dan mengerang tak karuan, apalagi dirasa tangan donghae yang kembali memanjakan juniornya. Meremas dan memijit-mijitnya membuat dirinya merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Pandangannya memutih dan terasa buram.

Donghae yang mengetahui bahwa eunhyuknya akan keluar lagi segera mempercepat tusukan nya di hole eunhyuk..

"tuan.. aku.. mau.. aggghh" teriak eunhyuk frustasi. Pasalnya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya karna ibu jari donghae menutup lubang pre-cum nya.

"kau harus menugguku, chagi." Ucap donghae sambil terus mengenjot tubuh eunhyuk.

"ooh.. sakit.. jebal tuan.. aggh.."

"sebentar lagi.. ahh.. damn it!"

"Aggghhhhnnngg.." donghae dan eunhyuk mengerang keras ketika mereka berhasil mencapai puncaknya. Eunhyuk keluar membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan donghae, sebagian lagi terciprat kewajahnya. Sedang donghae mengeluarkannya didalam eunhyuk, sedikit terlihat ada yang merembes keluar ketika donghae mencabut kejantanannya.

Eunhyuk yang terlalu lelah memilih untuk segera memejamkan matanya. Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah eunhyuk, menarik selimut yang sudah tidak terbentuk itu dengan kakinya lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Donghae memeluk eunhyuk dihadapannya seperti memeluk guling, terlihat begitu posesive.

"mianhae" gumam donghae sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pagi ini udara sedikit tidak bersahabat, bisa dilihat dari derasnya rintikan air yang membasahi jendela di ruangan itu.

Ruangan gelap itu cukup rapi dan terkesan seperti kamar mewah gaya eropa sebenarnya, hanya saja aura-nya terkesan mencekam dan menusuk.

Isakan terdengar kecil dari kamar itu. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan berteriak dan menangis keras. Dirinya takut, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini ? apa dia akan dibuang layaknya pelacur jalanan setelah memuaskan tuannya ?, atau yang lebih parah, dirinya dibunuh mengingat sesuatu yang ditemuinya semalam bukanlah manusia.

'ceklek.. Krieet'

Suara pintu dibuka membuatnya menoleh dan merasa harus berhati-hati. Dilihatnya namja tampan penuh aura gelap itu mendekatinya. Satu langkah maju dari namja itu akan menjadi langkah mundur bagi Eunhyuk. Euunhyuk terus memundurkan dirinya ketika Donghae mulai menaiki ranjangnya, tapi sayangnya dirinya jadi terpojok oleh sebuah tembok.

Donghae perlahan mendekati eunhyuk, mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dirinya bisa merasakan debaran jantung eunhyuk yang berdetak sangat cepat, "kau takut ?" ucap donghae tepat ditelinga eunhyuk, membuat namja manis itu makin bergetar takut dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"apa tuan akan membunuh hyukkie sekarang ?"

Donghae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan eunhhyuk, "tergantung-" ucapnya kemudian. Sedikit menjeda kalimatnya mambuat eunhyuk menoleh menatap donghae penuh harapan. "-jika kau jadi anak baik, aku tidak akan membunuhmu" lanjutnya sedikit menggoda eunhyuk.

"hyukki janji akan jadi anak baik, tuan jangan bunuh hyukkie. Hyukkie takut.." ucap eunhyuk pelan, takut jika ada perkataannya yang salah. Eunhyuk terus menunduk dalam kurungan tubuh Donghae, Sedang donghae hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan namja manis itu.

Perlahan tangan kiri donghae menjalar kebelakang leher eunhyuk. tangan kanannya dengan cepat menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos eunhyuk, membuat eunhyuk kaget plus takut. 'apa dia akan melakukannya lagi ?, eomma.. tolong hyukkie, pantat hyukkie masih sakit' batin eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya lagi. Tapi apa yang dia rasakan berbeda, tak ada ciuman yang menuntut atau apapun itu yang membuatnya takut. Dengan sedikit keberaniannya eunhyuk membuka mata dirasa donghae tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya.

"kau harus mandi" ucap donghae lalu menggendong eunhyuk bridal style menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu. "kau mau mandi sendiri atau aku mandikan ?" tanya donghae sambil menurunkan eunhyuk.

"eh?.. eum.. hyukkie bisa mandi sendiri."

"baiklah, jangan lama-lama, ini handukmu." Ujar donghae sambil mengusap pelan rambut eunhyuk.

"g..gumawo, tuan." Eunhyuk-pun menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah donghae keluar. 'ommona, ada apa sama hyukkie ?, kenapa hyukkie jadi deg-deg kan, kenapa rasanya hyukkie mau lompat-lompat' batin eunhyuk sambil mengusap wajahnya. 'wajah hyukkie memerah, apa hyukkie sakit ?' tanyanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya uri hyukkie jatuh cinta.

Selang lima belas menit akhirnya eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar. Pandangannya tertuju pada donghae yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela sambil memandang hujan.

Donghae yang mencium aroma tubuh eunhyuk lantas menoleh, menatap seseorang yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi itu. Donghae berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengisyaratkan eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya. Eunhyuk berjalan pelan dibelakang donghae, terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan tuannya tersebut.

"pakai ini," donghae melempar sesetel baju dan celana pada eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerimanya dan mulai berpakaian. "akan sedikit kebesaran memang.." tambah donghae.

"gwenchana tuan. Gumawo"

"donghae.. panggil saja aku donghae."

"eoh ?.. gumawo tuan donghae."

"hilangkan embel-embel tuan itu, menyebalkan."

"ta..tapi-"

"mau membantahku ?" donghae menatap tajam kearah eunhyuk, membuat eunhyuk cepat-cepat menggeleng dan minta maaf. "baiklah, kajja. Kau harus sarapan dibawah"

.

.

"pelan-pelan, kau tak mau tersedak kan."ujar donghae yang melihat eunhyuk makan dengan lahapnya. Donghae yang duduk disamping eunhyuk terus memperhatikan bagaimana cara namja manis itu makan.

"mian, hae-ya.. ini sangat enak, hyukkie tidak pernah makan makanan seenak ini."

"kalau begitu habiskan."

"kau tidak mau ?"

Donghae menggeleng, "aku sudah makan cukup banyak semalam" ucap donghae membuat eunhyuk menghentikan acara mari-kita-makan-ini-semua. "wae ?" Tanya donghae bingung.

"apa hae-ya makan orang?"

Donahae terdiam, "tentu saja, bukankah semalam aku baru saja 'memakan'mu" ujar donghae kemudian membuat eunhyuk merona. "hehe.. sebenarnya bangsa kami hanya meminum darah" tambah donghae kemudian yang dihadiahi anggukan dari eunhyuk.

.

.

Dan begitulah hari-hari eunhyuk di Mansion seorang pangeran vampire – Aiden a.k.a Lee Donghae. Eunhyuk sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi pada donghae. Donghae memperlakukannya dengan lembut bagaikan seorang ratu dimansionnya. Dan –mungkin- sebenarnya itulah yang membuat eunhyuk merasa takut. Tak sedikit yeoja-yeoja vampire disana kadang menjahilinya atau bahkan memperoloknya. Seperti hari ini.

Eunhyuk terlihat berjalan sendiri menuruni tangga mansion itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam, donghae-nya sedang pergi mencari 'makan' sekarang.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju dapur yang sebenarnya dikhususkan untuk memasakan makanan untuk eunhyuk, mengingat eunhyuk adalah manusia satu-satunya di tempat itu jadi donghae sengaja menyuruh pelayannya membangun tempat itu.

PRANKK

Eunhyuk menoleh dirasa sesuatu jatuh dibelakannya. "akkhh…", eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dan sedikit meringis ketika ada sebuah tangan yang mencengkram lehernya. "akh.. sica-ssi.. ah, lepaskhan.." eunhyuk terus meringis.

"cih!, tubuh-mu benar-benar harum. Tak salah tuan muda aiden memilihmu." Tukas yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu sinis. "-ahh.. tapi setelah kufikir-fikir, seorang b***h spertimu rasanya sangat tidak pantas disandingkan dengan tuan muda, kau tahu ?." jesica makin mempererat cekikannya dileher eunhyuk, membuat eunhyuk semakin sulit bernafas dan mengucapkan kata-katanya. "kau itu hanya makhluk rendahan tak tau diri, oh~.. aku lupa, bukankah manusia sepertimu memang tak punya harga diri." ejek Jessica.

Rasanya eunhyuk ingin menangis, tapi dirinya menahan semua itu. Eunhyuk tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan yeoja ini. Tak peduli sesakit apa-pun leher dan juga hatinya yang terus disakiti Jessica, eunhyuk terus berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Jessica dan mengabaikan setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan.

"kau tak lebih dari binatang yang dipungut dijalan dan dijadikan peliharaan, kau tau.. HAH!"

"akkhh.." eunhyuk menjerit ketika Jessica melempar tubuhnya hingga membentur tembok. Jessica mengambil sebuah gelas didekatnya, sedikit menyeringai membuat eunhyuk menatapnya takut. Jessica mengangkat tangannya dan dengan kesal melempar gelas yang terbuat dari beling itu kearah eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

1

2

3

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dirasa tidak ada sesuatu yang mengenai tubuhnya. Dirinya bisa melihat Jessica yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya. Pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok yang berdiri disebelahnya, eunhyuk juga bisa melihat sosok itu memegang gelas yg dilemparkan kepadanya tadi.

"Tuan Muda Aiden.." terpancar sekali raut wajah Jessica yg ketakutan. Sosok yang berdiri disamping eunhyuk –donghae- itu berjalan mendekati Jessica. Dengan sedikit tenaganya, donghae melakukan hal sama yang Jessica lakukan pada eunhyuk-nya. "sekali lagi kulihat kau menganggu milikku. Aku takkan segan-segan membunuhmu, arra?"

"n..ne.. akh.. mi..mianhhae, tuan muda.. haah" Jessica mengerang sakit ketika merasakan donghae juga melemparnya. Jessica langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan tuan mudanya itu.

Donghae beranjak mengangkat eunhyuk ala bridal menuju kamarnya. Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu memilih untuk diam saja, walaupun didalam hatinya begitu banyak kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

Donghae menidurkan eunhyuk diranjangnya. Donghae mulai membuka jaket hitamnya dan ikut beerbaring disebelah eunhyuk. Memeluknya seolah eunhyuk adalah barang mahal yang begitu mudah rapuh,"gwenchanayo ?. apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini didapur, eoh?". Tanya donghae sambil memainkan surai lembut eunhyuk.

"eum.. hyukki baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lapar" jawab eunhyuk.

"kau mau sesuatu, aku akan menyuruh peelayan untuk membuatkanmu makanan."

"anni, sepertinya hyukkie mau tidur saja."

"baiklah, tidurlah.." donghae menyisipkan tangannya kebelakang kepala eunhyuk, menjadikan tangannya bantal bagi kepala eunhyuk. Donghae mengecup kilat dahi eunhyuk lalu turun pada bibir manis yang selalu menjadi candu baginya itu. "jaljayo… nae sarang" gumam donghae lalu ikut tertidur.

.

.

Pagi ini mansion terlihat sangat ramai, beberapa pelayan terlihat serius dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Mereka semua mondar-mandir menyiapkan sesuatu dan juga menghias sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ballroom itu. Semua ini dikarenakan, dengan sangat mendadak donghae menyuruh mereka menyiapkan pesta –yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu pesta apa- untuk nanti malam.

Eunhyuh hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan, donghae melarangnya terlalu dekat dengan bangsa vampire. "haah…" eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, dirinya benar-benar ingin melihat lebih dekat kalau boleh membantu malah. Dari pada sendirian dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, sangat membosankan. Donghae-nya sedang pergi, dan bahkan eunhyuk tak tahu kemana.

"ehm…"

Suara deheman seseorang membuat eunhyuk menoleh dan sedikit bersiaga. "s..siapa kau ?"

"err.. hyung, aku takkan jahat padamu" orang itu tersenyum manis menatap eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan bahwa namja manis didepannya ini tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya. "nama-ku ryeowook, hyung bisa memanggilku wookie." Tambahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, eunhyuk menyambut tangan ryeowook dengan sedikit ragu.

"hyung sedang apa ?" Tanya ryeowook sambil matanya mengikuti arah pandang eunhyuk. "oh~ itu untuk pesta nanti malam yah kan ?" eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"hyung, kau mau ikut dengan-ku ?"

"kemana ?"

"taman mansion, hyung sudah pernah melihatnya ?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, donghae tidak mengizinkannya pergi berkeliling mansion tanpanya. Jadi, jelas saja eunhyuk tidak tahu tempat itu. Ryeowook kembali tersenyum dan menarik eunhyuk agar mengikutinya. Tanpa perlawanan eunhyuk pasrah saat ryeowook menariknya menuju sebuah ruangan dimana mereka akan menemukan beberapa lorong sepi disana, karna sebenarnya eunhyuk juga penasaran dengan tempat yang dikatakan dongsaeng dadakannya(?) itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai pada sebuah halaman dengan rumput yang begitu hijau. Bunga-bunga bermekaran menampilkan warna cerahnya layaknya pelangi. Eunhyuk tak bisa percaya dengan tempat yg begitu indah baginya ini, dirinya menoleh menatap ryeowook yang sedang berlompat-lompat berusaha menangkap kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah didekatnya.

"ini indah, haah.." ujar eunhyuk membuat ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan melompatnya.

"tentu saja, kajja hyung.. ikut aku." Ryeowook berjalan duluan. Melompati setiap batu pijakan yang sengaja dibentuk ditaman itu. Sesekali dirinya hampir jatoh membuat eunhyuk tertawa geli. Mereka pergi kesebuah bukit kecil ditaman itu, disana terdapat dua buah ayunan yang sedikit bergoyang ditiup angin. Ryeowook menduduki salah satunya dan mulai memainkannya, lalu diikuti eunhyuk dengan ayunan sebelahnya.

"ini tempat favorit-ku, hyung. Aku selalu kesini dengan namja-chinguku" ucap ryeowook sedikit malu. Eunhyuk tersenyum lirih melihat namja manis disebelahnya, ryeowook beruntung tidak seperti dirinya. Bahkan hubungan dirinya dengan donghae tidak jelas. Ah.. bukan tidak jelas, jelas sekali malah.. dirinya dan donghae tak lebih dari seorang majikan dan binatang peliharaannya, sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Jessica.

"kau diam terus hyung.. padahalkan aku mau berteman dengan hyung" ryeowook mempoutskan bibirnya melihat eunhyuk yang hanya terseyum, mengangguk, atau menggeleng untuk membalas setiap perkataannya.

"mungkin dia sedang malas" ryeowook dan eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang datang kearahnya.

"Hae-ya ?" eunhyuk dan ryeowook berdiri menyambut tuan mudanya itu.

"wae ? kenapa wajahmu heran begitu, eoh ?" Tanya donghae yang melihat raut wajah eunhyuk yang kaget. "sedang apa kau disini ?-" donghae kembali bertanya ketika eunhyuk hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. "-sudah punya teman rupanya." tambah donghae sambil melihat kearah ryeowook.

"mian.. tuan muda, ini salahku" donghae menatap ryeowook.

"kenapa salahmu ?"

"aku yang mengajaknya kesini." Jawab ryeowook.

Donghae menatap eunhyuk dan ryeowook bergantian, lalu pandangannya berubah focus pada eunhyuk. Mengusap lembut surai halus itu lalu mengangkat dagu eunhyuk agar menatapnya. "aku tak keberatan jika kalian berteman, bukankah itu bagus." Ucap donghae. Ryeowook dan eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata 'gumawo'. "-wookie-ah, bisa tinggalkan kami" pinta donghae pada ryeowook.

"oh.. nde, tuan muda.. hyung, aku duluan" pamit ryeowook pada eunhyuk.

Donghae mendekati tubuh eunhyuk didepannya, eunhyuk hanya bisa memundurkan badannya membuatnya jatuh terduduk di ayunan yang tadi dimainkannya. Donghae berlutut didepan eunhyuk, mata donghae tak pernah lepas menatap wajah indah didepannya ini, sedang eunhyuk hanya berani curi-curi pandang menatap wajah donghae yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Cuup~

Donghae mencium bibir manis eunhyuk. Mencium sangan dalam, sekali-kali menghisap juga melumat bibir atas dan bawah eunhyuk secara bergantian. Eunhyuk yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah donghae bermain dengan rongga hangatnya. Dirasa eunhyuk-nya sudah kehabisan nafas, dengan sangat tidak rela donghae melepas ciumannya.

"kau semakin terlihat manis" ucap donghae sambil menjilat bibir eunhyuk yang memerah, merah seperti wajahnya sekarang ini.

"kajja, kau harus bersiap untuk pesta besar malam ini" donghae mengenggam tangan eunhyuk dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar.

"boleh hyukkie tau akan ada pesta apa nanti malam ?" Tanya eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng dan menyeringai, "ini kejutan untuk-mu"

"eh.. ?"

.

Skip time

.

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang merapikan baju yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Dirinya berdiri didepan kaca, menatap tubuhnya yang kini memakai tuxedo putih yang sangat indah melekat ditubuhnya. Eunhyuk menatap donghae yang sedang duduk memandanginya dengan tatapan yang errr –eunhyuk sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati donghae, dan berdiri didepannya, seolah meminta penilaian donghae.

"cantik" hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut donghae membuat eunhyuk mempoutskan bibirnya.

"hyukkie namja, lagipula hyukkie pake tuxedo, kenapa dibilang cantik" donghae terkekeh mendengar penuturan eunhyuk yang begitu lucu.

"kau tetap cantik dan manis dengan memakai baju apa-pun, walaupun lebih cantik dan manis ketika kau tidak memakai baju" ujar donghae membuat wajah eunhyuk yang memerah karna malu. "haha.. sudahlah, kajja." Donghae memakai jas hitam miliknya dan membawa eunhyuk menuju ballroom dimension tersebut.

Eunhyuk hanya menunduk takut ketika donghae menariknya melewati setiap pasang mata vampire yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar. Donghae membawanya naik kesebuah panggung membuat semua pasang mata itu benar-benar menatap mereka berdua kini. Eunhyuk bisa mendengar semua makhluk itu saling berbisik atas ketidaksukaan mereka dengan dirinya. Pandangannya teralihkan ketika eunhyuk menatap 2 pasangan vampire yang menatap kearahnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika salah satu dari mereka tersenyum dan melambai. Mereka adalah Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang berdiri disebelah namja chingu-nya masing-masing.

"ehm.." donghae berdehem membuat suasana di tempat itu diam untuk sejenak. Donghae menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan pidatonya. "kalian semua pasti bingung mengapa aku mangadakan pesta mendadak seperti ini. Pertama, aku hanya mau memberi beberapa pemberitahuan. Polisi sudah semakin detail memeriksa setiap pembunuhan yang terjadi dikota ini, dan aku harap kalian semua lebih berhati-hati. Tentu saja jangan sampai para manusia itu mengetahui tempat ini. Arra ?"

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya, "tapi, tuan muda sendiri membawa manusia ketempat ini." ujarnya dan disambut bisikan-bisikan dari vampire lainnya.

"itu juga yang akan ku bahas malam ini,-" donghae menatap eunhyuk yang berdiri menunduk tepat disampingnya, mengangkat dagu itu dan mencium bibir manis itu sekilas, membuat beberapa pasang mata mendelik kesal dan tidak percaya. Donghae mengenggam erat tangan eunhyuk, "mulai hari ini, malam ini, dari sekarang dan sampai seterusnya.. aku bukan lagi seorang tuan muda, ayahku, raja kalian.. telah mengangkatku sebagai penggantinya.." ucap donghae menjeda kalimatnya sebentar sambil mendengar sedikit kericuhan yang terdengar. "dan mulai saat ini juga, makhluk disampingku ini.. satu-satunya manusia disini, dialah yang akan menjadi ratu kalian.' Ucap donghae pasti.

"kami tidak mau memiliki ratu seorang manusia lemah" ucap seseorang.

"tuan muda harus mengubahnya menjadi vampire" timpal yang lainnya.

"ya.. itu semua benar."

"STOP!-" teriak donghae agar mendiamkan setiap kericuhan yang ada. Dirinya menatap eunhyuk yang wajahnya sedikit kaget dan sudah memerah menahan tangis, antara sedih, bingung, juga takut.

"tak ada yang bisa merubah keputusanku. Eunhyuk ratu kalian, dia adalah inang-ku, aku mencintainya,, jadi jangan pernah kalian mengganggunya. Kalau tidak, kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Telak ucapan donghae, tak ada lagi yang berani menentangnya.

Donghae menarik eunhyuk untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa ?" Tanya donghae pada eunhyuk. Mereka kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan donghae yang bersandar pada headboard sambil memangku tubuh eunhyuk didepannya. memeluk tubuh kurus eunhyuk sambil terus menciumi bagian bahu eunhyuk yang terbuka sedikit. Mereka sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju biasa sekarang.

"eum.. a..apa benar hae-ya .. eum.. mencintai hyukkie ?" Tanya eunhyuk takut. Donghae terdiam lalu mengubah posisinya. Kini eunhyuk duduk menghadap donghae.

CUP , donghae mencium sekilas bibir eunhyuk yang sudah menjadi candu nya.

"aku mencintaimu, eunhyuk-ah" ujar donghae lalu kembali membawa eunhyuk dalam ciuman panjangnya.

"hiks.. hikss.."

"hei.. kenapa menangis, eoh ?"

"hyukkie gak pantas buat Hae-ya"

"bukan kau atau mereka yang memutuskan sesuatu yang pantas untukku. Akulah yang akan memilih apa yang aku mau. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh membantah apa yang aku inginkan. Apa yang kumau harus menjadi milikku."

"tapi-"

"kenapa kau suka sekali membantahku hyukkie-ya ?!."

"mi..mian"

"sepertinya malam ini aku harus 'menghukum'mu lagi." Donghae menyeringai, menarik eunhyuk agar terbaring dibawahnya. "kau milikku, aku akan selalu memastikan itu". Ucap donghae lalu mencium eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk melenguh karna donghae langsung memasukan lidahnya. Tangannya beranjak membuka kaos yang eunhyuk pakai dengan merobeknya.

Donghae menghentikan ciumannya, menatap wajah eunhyuk yang masih menangis. Dengan cepat eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher donghae. Mengeluarkan semua tangisannya dipelukan donghae.

"hiks.. hyukkie juga cinta Hae.. hikss.. Hae milik hyukkie, dan hyukkie milik donghae.."

"sssstttthh… aku tahu itu."

Eunhyuk masih menahan isakannya yang keluar, membuat donghae gemas dan kembali mencium bibir eunhyuk. Dan malam itu menjadi malam panas bagi donghae dan eunhyuk.

…

.

.

.

The END

Kyaa… jangan bunuh saya karna buat fict diatas.

Ini juga alurnya cepet banget, saya tau ini fict gaje abis..

Jangan bunuh saya juga karna NC nya..

Saya tau itu jelek banget, terkesan aneh malah ya.. #pundung

Maafkan saya, jebal..

Mungkin setelah ini saya harus semedi di kamar hyuk, dan pinjem beberapa kaset yadong-nya hyuk #pletakJedughJeder

Oke,, mind to REVIEW ?

Bantu author ya, kasih saran..

Tapi yang baik-baik aja..*maksa *loh

Hehe..

Review Pliss..


End file.
